


Dark Desires

by sweetcarolanne



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Manipulation, Scheming, Transformation, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Ursula undertakes a dramatic transformation to reclaim her Ariel!
Relationships: Ariel/Ursula (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Dark Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Ursula, now Vanessa, ran her fingers through her new dark locks. She moved more gracefully on land than any mermaid swimming in the water.

The shell containing Ariel’s voice was now a pendant clasped around Vanessa’s slender neck. A scheming smile twisted Vanessa’s lips as the melody resounded.

“You might not remember all the fun we had with your new body, little Princess,” the sea-witch murmured, “but I’ll be more than happy to remind you. Let’s see what we can do while I’m like this! As soon as I’ve married and dispatched your silly prince, you will be mine again!”


End file.
